Dark Chocolate
by Shadow Weaver and Ikira
Summary: What happens when you are drawn to your worst fear? When you can't trust the very thing you should? Yugi must solve these questions if he ever wishes to find himself. But can he do it alone, or will he find help from the darkness itself?
1. Ooh, Fight!

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat.  
  
Notes: Well, it's time for another romance! This one will also be yaoi, with Yami/Yugi. I just love that couple. Also this is sort of an AU. Just pretend that when Bandit Keith beat Joey, that they got out of the cave entrance. Then Bandit Keith forced Yugi to duel him next, okay? Oh, and yes, I am using the dubbed version.  
  
~Y~U~G~I~O~H~  
  
Yugi gaped, shocked, as his opponent destroyed his Dark Magician and his remaining life points. He dropped to his knees, unable to believe it. He was finished. He closed his eyes, tears gathering in them. He had failed his grandfather. Now he could never get into Pegasus's castle.  
  
"Ha! Don't you see, loser?" The opponent, Bandit Keith gloated, "You can't beat me. I always have the perfect deck, and the perfect strategy. I can't be defeated!" Then, the man began to laugh. I made Yugi want to puke. With a disgusted look, he threw the three Star Chips to Bandit Keith's waiting hand, and turned to leave as the platform lowered.  
  
He should have won. He just didn't understand it. Then again, he was dragged into this duel. Maybe that had something to do with it. Yes, Bandit Keith must have rigged it. He was known for doing that, the example being Joey's duel with him. Or, maybe it was the fact that they had taken away his Millenium Puzzle. After all, isn't that where his dark side rested, the one who called himself the Game King? That must have been it! Or, something like that.  
  
Sighing, Yugi turned away from the celebrating man. In front of him stood Cygor, one of Bandit Keith's flunkeys. In his hands rested the Millenium Puzzle. Yugi's most valued treasure. The one thing he feared above all others. It was no secret that there was some kind of dark spirit living inside of it, inside of him. It was that spirit that Yugi feared. After all, he had heard of some of the things the spirit had done to people when he was in control. Insanity, madness, illness, even death befell those who crossed the spirit. It was quite frightening to hear about. However, it was that one spirit that Yugi relied on to save his Grandfather. He hung his head, and held out his hand expectantly.  
  
"Ha, you wuss. There ain't no way you'se is getin this funky necklace back!" Cygor crowed, and he slapped Yugi's hand away. The boy's violet eyes widened, but he made no move to gain the puzzle again. The group around him, consisting of Bandit Keith's goons and himself, all laughed cruelly. Then, with a shout, Cygor threw the Millenium Puzzle into Bonz's waiting hands. Yugi cried, and tried to reach it, but because of his small size, they just had to keep it tossed up a little higher, and he could never get it. Finally, Yugi let out a sob, and collapsed onto the ground. The men around him continued to laugh and jeer, but Yugi had blocked it all out. He just sat there and cried, the crystalline tears rolling down his face. He hiccuped once, then fell silent. Bandit Keith wrinkled his nose, then turned to his band.  
  
"Look at the baby, little baby boy," he taunted the silent teen below him, "Are you going to go home crying for your mommy?" The others laughed and joined in. Yugi still blocked out the insults. Finally, Bandit Keith got bored, "Ah, It was just a stupid necklace anyway," and with that, he sent the Millenium Puzzle crashing to the ground, where it broke into pieces.  
  
"NO!" Yugi screamed, but it was too late. He reached out with shaking fingers to pick up the shattered remains of his treasure, and his hopes. The men laughed, then left. Yugi sat there in the middle of the clearing, completely unbelieving. His puzzle was destroyed. It couldn't be! He slowly gathered the remaining pieces, then held them to his chest and cried.  
  
~Y~U~G~I~O~H~  
  
Well, that's all for now. So, this is going to be yaoi. Do you want a threesome? If so, who with? Give me some suggestions on what I should do to Yugi okay? 


	2. Three nightmares in a row? Oy

Disclaimer: I own 2 starter decks of Yu-Gi-Oh cards and some boosters. That's about it.

Notes: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I just had all this stuff happening with my confirmation, my graduation, a 2-week trip to Calgary, a computer crash; the list goes on and on. Also, I was surprised by the number of people telling me not to do a threesome. But hey, if that's what you want, that's what you're getting. Well, here we go.

~*Y~U~G~I~O~H*~

Yugi awoke with a start, and quickly began struggling, adrenalin still coursing through his veins. You see, the fear he experienced in his dream (For it was just a dream after all) was still with him, causing him to have a clouded memory. He still believed he was struggling with Keith, and continued to wriggle around in his bed. But of course, when one is wrapped in his own bed sheets, he will most often find himself with limited space to move. The result is, and was a loud yelp from Yugi's mouth followed by an equally loud THUMP when his body made contact with the floor. The young duellist lay there for a moment while, very slowly, his senses began to return, along with his memory. Oh, that's right. He was in the Duellist Kingdom, and it was the night before he would duel Mai. He slowly undid the blankets wrapped around him, then crawled back into bed. After all, he would need all the sleep he could get if he was going to be able to hold the spirit of the puzzle at bay.

Yet, as Yugi lay back in bed, he found that sleep didn't seem to want to come his way. Instead, he was stuck tossing and turning, with no relief of oblivion to rest him. Finally, he gave up and just flopped down on the bed.

"Well this sucks," Yugi complained quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone who might have the blessing of slumber. He lay back again then began to think. _Well, that was the second nightmare I've had tonight. First the one with Grandpa and the Kaiba Brothers, now this one about, _he shuddered, _the spirit, and my puzzle being broken. I know I'd be upset if the puzzle was broken, seeing as Grandpa gave it to me, but why would I care about the spirit being lost?_

Yugi shook his head, then went and grabbed the Millennium Puzzle off the coat hook. He then turned around and headed to the chair in the corner of the room. Then he sat down and began to study the puzzle in the little moonlight he had. It was really quite beautiful, so shiny, and well cared for. Yugi, of course was to blame for that. Before he found out that the spirit would hurt people, he had loved his treasure, and cared for it every day. Then, after the Kaiba duel, his opinion changed. He had yet to touch it with any cleaning implement again. And yet, the item still seemed to be clean. Yugi sighed then pulled the leather strap over his head. He let the Puzzle rest on his chest, reassured by its weight. What could he say, old habits die hard. And sure enough, slowly his eyes closed.

~*Y~U~G~I~O~H*~

Yugi was running, and running hard. His feet were pounding on the stone floor, trying to keep ahead of what was chasing him. He did not know what was behind him, ready to snap him up in its jaws, and he did not care to know. All he knew was there was safety at the end of the tunnel, and he needed to get there. However, the thing chasing him would not lose its prey that easily. It, whatever it was, roared like an injured beast, and then Yugi felt something wrap around his leg. He tripped and landed on the hard stone floor, having the wind knocked out of him in the process. Wheezing, he looked up. Just a few more feet and he would have been home free, the big metal doorway was right in front of him. But fate decided that it didn't like Yugi, so he was stuck with the beast. He sucked in a huge breath and turned to face the monster.

The huge breath that he had just gathered all went into a scream of horror. The beast that crouched over him was terrifying! It looked kind of like an octopus with a deformed and hideous skull for its main body. It had large teeth, some of which were longer than him! It looked almost exactly like the octopus monster from the Lord of the Rings movie he had seen just before he left. Yugi screamed again, and began wishing he had the band of the movie there with him. Then, the monster began to reel him in towards its horrifying mouth.

It never made it, because just as Yugi was about to be dropped into its jaws, a huge BAM shot through the hall, signalling that the door to safety had been opened, and quite forcefully at that. Someone shouted something in a language he didn't understand, and then the monster let go. Yugi yelped in surprise, and landed rather oddly in someone's arms. The person, whom Yugi assumed was the one that came through the door, stopped the monster, and was the safety Yugi had been trying to reach earlier, gently placed him on the ground. Yugi shook his head to clear it, and then looked up.

Standing over him, with the oddest expression on his face, was the spirit from the puzzle. Yugi recognised him from the Duel with Bakura, when he had been the dark magician, and the spirit had duelled for their lives. What he didn't recognise was the expression on his face. To Yugi, it looked like a mix of surprise, anger, concern, worry, fear, and relief. But why would the spirit look like that?

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" the spirit asked with an annoyed tone. He placed his hands on his hips and looked down at the smaller boy, towering over him. Yugi looked up in fear. The spirit was probably going to hurt him for something, just like he tried to hurt Kaiba. He shrank back when the spirit reached out a hand. If this spirit could control that revolting octopus beast, as Yugi suspected he could, who knew what else he could do! _I'm going to die, aren't I?_

"No you're not," someone whispered beside him. Yugi jumped when he realized it was the spirit, and that he was much closer than before, much, MUCH closer. The smaller boy shrank away again, shaking slightly, until a thought hit him.

"D-did, did y-you just, uh, r-read m-my mind?" Yugi stuttered. The spirit chuckled, then nodded. Yugi tilted his head to the side, rather confused. Was this a new power the spirit possessed? Taking a shaky breath, he risked one question. "How?"

The spirit chuckled again, then sat down next to Yugi against the wall. "Well, we are in your mind, or rather the hall that connects our spirit chambers, which means this conversation is really just thoughts. That means I can hear your thoughts, and you can hear mine. It just takes some practise to hide them. With time you'll be impossible to read," The spirit explained quietly. Yugi stared at his sneakers, a little intimidated by the presence of the other. He was too afraid to look up, but he risked another question.

"Did you, um, well…control that monster back there?" It was then that Yugi realized that the beast was gone. _I wonder when that happened._ The spirit smiled.

"Yes I did, and as for that monster, His name was Octuc. He left after he dropped you. You shouldn't be afraid of him anymore; I just told him that you belong here and were not an intruder. He's the guardian of this hall, you see, and has to keep all intruders out. Though after that little escapade, I might just sack him for your safety." The spirit then fell silent. Yugi whispered a small "oh", then too fell silent. The two of them remained that way for a few minutes. Finally…

"I was really, really scared," Yugi whispered so quietly that the spirit had to lean in to hear. He sighed, then wrapped his arms around the boy. "I know, Yugi, I know," then the small boy collapsed into his companion's arms and began to sob.

"I know, Yugi, shhh. It's okay, I'm here," the spirit sighed then continued his ministrations. They remained there for a long time, Yugi crying, the spirit comforting. Then, after a few hours that felt like minutes, it was coming time for Yugi to wake up. He sniffed, then looked up at the boy beside him. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he shouted "NO!" and knocked the spirit's arms away. He fell back, and began crying again.

"NO, leave me ALONE! You're just going to hurt me, like you tried to hurt Kaiba! You're some evil creature, like that octopus thing! Just-just, get AWAY!" then the traumatized boy turned and ran down the hall and to wakefulness. Behind him, the spirit sat, both shocked and hurt by the boy's words. Finally, he slowly stood, and walked into his soul room. The large door silently swung closed, and with a rumble sealed itself.

~*Y~U~G~I~O~H*~

Yugi, for the third time that night, awoke sweating from another nightmare. He panted, turning to look at the bedside clock. One more hour of sleep, then he had to prepare to duel Mai. He slowly got out of bed, and then walked over to the coat hook. He gently took the puzzle off then placed it on the hook. He lay back down in bed, but it took him a long time to get back to sleep. He just couldn't get the one thought out of his head, he had felt right in the spirit's arms.

~*Y~U~G~I~O~H*~

Yet again, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Maybe I'll do better next chapter?


	3. Ah, C'est L' Amore

Disclaimer: Don't own squat.

Notes: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out, but I just had the worst writer's block on it. I had **no** idea what I was going to do with it. I guess you can be happy I didn't decide to scrap it. Oh, one more warning, I'm not totally off my writer's block yet, so this is going to suck. It was also inspired by Creed's "Lullaby" which is a beautiful song. I also love the CD. Creed Rocks!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I looked up from the book I was reading. It was a very interesting one that Yugi had taken out of the school library just for me. It was all about what the modern world had discovered about Ancient Egypt. It was amusing to see what they got wrong. All the stuff about us believing in a feather judging our hearts for the afterlife. Yeah right! However, my attention was drawn away from my literature at the sound of a pained cry from my light. I sighed. It was just getting good too! The mistakes they made with translating were so funny. But my aibou is much more important than that trivial matter, so I then stood from my chair, crossing the room to the bed where Yugi rested. He was currently twisting about in his sheets, like he had almost a year ago on the night before he duelled Pegasus for the soul of his Grandpa. I remember that night so well, for that was the night I fell in love with him. Of course, I had my heart broken after when he called me a monster, but we worked it all out after. Now we're really close. Too bad he doesn't return my affections. But friendship is better than nothing. And during there peaceful times without Pegasus, I could wait. Speaking of which, we were hosting a party at the Turtle Game Shop to celebrate the occasion tomorrow. I smiled at this, I couldn't wait to see how Joey would embarrass himself this time. I then bent over to awaken my little light.

"Yugi. Yugi! Wake up!" I hissed while shaking the boy's shoulder. My lighter half let out a startled yelp, then turned over to blink at me in confusion. The expression was so adorable, I had to restrain myself with all the self-control I possessed not to wrap him in my arms and kiss him. I smiled softly to hide my inner struggle, "Bad dream?" I asked aibou. Yugi nodded, sniffing. Oh god, now I couldn't resist. I sat down on the bed beside him, trying to restrain myself, but allowed my arms to wrap around his shoulders. Ah, how I love to torture myself. Not now Yami, I told myself, the boy needs comforting, not frightening! My internal sigh agreed with myself. Then I turned my attention back to Yugi. He looked like he had been crying, which I soon realized he had. I rubbed his shoulders in a comforting way, "Come on, you can tell me about it," I reassured. He sniffed one more time, then threw himself into my arms. I was so shocked that it took me a moment to hear what he was saying.

"Oh God, Yami! It was horrible! I dreamed that I was walking with you and Joey and all the others in the mall when suddenly this guy jumped up out of nowhere and pointed a gun at us. He fired the gun at me, but you dived in the way and got shot instead. The guy then ran away, but Yami, you were hurt! Badly! You were dying in my arms! And the last thing you ever said to me was 'Aisheteru Aibou.' That was it. Then you-you **died**," He sniffed again, not even noticing the way I had gone all rigid. I said that in a dream? Hmm, what had I said or done that might have made his subconscious mind form it in a dream? Or rather, what **hadn't** I done?! I snorted, thinking of all the little things I had done that my poor innocent aibou just didn't recognise. It made Yugi look up at me in confusion before taking a shuddering breath, "You know what the scariest part of the dream was?" He whispered. Not even waiting for a reply, he went on, "I never got to tell you that I loved you back."

I froze, just froze. There was no other word for it. My mind just shut down, nothing could get into my head. If Yugi had said anything after that, I missed it. I was completely gone from reality. Then, slowly, one part of my brain decided to get its gears working. My thoughts were suddenly all filled with one phrase. 'Yugi loves me! Yugi loves me! Yugi loves me!' over and over again. Finally, I snapped back to reality. I did the one thing I had been longing to do since I had been released from the puzzle.

I tipped Yugi's head back and kissed him.

It was like heaven. The warmth of his lips on mine, the taste of chocolate that covered my tongue, the scent of chocolate that filled my nostrils. It was absolute bliss. Soon my tongue was snaking into his mouth to explore every corner, every crevice. He was chocolate all over, dark chocolate. It happened to be my favourite sweet. Figures that it would be his taste.

Soon we had to break apart for air, but the taste was still on my lips. He was still cuddled in my arms, face slightly flushed with a pink tinge. He was panting slightly from lack of breath, but the expression on his face was priceless, beautiful. It was like an angel, and he was all mine. Grinning, I thought about how someone up there really likes me.

Yugi reached up tenderly to touch his lips, as if not believing I had just kissed him. I admittedly was unsure myself. Then he voiced my personal opinion on the matter with the exact and precise words I would have used.

"Wow."

I grinned, then tightened my grip on him. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then whispered into his ear, "I love you too, my little Yugi," then rested my head on top of his. He snuggled up to me, the awed expression still plastered to his face. Then as he buried his face into my shirt, he growled out, "I'm going to be **really** pissed if I wake up and find out this is all a dream."

I barked a surprised laugh, then chuckled, "Me too, little one. Me too," then helped him to lye down. We lay on his bed, still cradled together, and settled down for a peaceful sleep. Just before I drifted off to sleep, I thought I heard him utter a sentence that will forever remain engraved in my memory.

"But what's love if you're going to die soon anyways?"

At least that's what I **think** I heard. It was probably just a trick of my imagination, or my tiredness. Yugi would never say that anyway. And yet, as I fell asleep I had a very disturbing wave of knowing that told me he was right.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh God, that sucked! I'm sorry it's so short, I just don't know what else to write. Oh, and there should only be about 1 or 2 more chapters, then I'll be done. I hope that one gets out faster, but I somehow doubt it. Anyone wanna Beta it?


	4. With every end comes a new beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own nun.

Notes: I am soooo sorry that it took me so long to get this out, but I was grounded from the computer (my ultimate torture) and couldn't get on even to check my e-mail! It was HORRIBLE! Plus, it turns out that YTV isn't really airing new episodes, so I didn't get any good inspiration. ARG! Anyways. Onto the story!

@~@~@~@~@~@

"**YUGI!**"

The scream rang throughout the hospital like a gunshot. Mrs. Tea Mutou was shouting her head off at the young man standing next to her, holding her hand and wincing quite openly at the same time. Yugi grimaced as the grip on his hand grew tighter still. Oh well. In a moment, it will go numb, so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain for too much longer. Until then, he would just have to deal with the pain while his wife had his first child.

Sighing, Yugi decided to take a little trip to the past to ignore the throbbing pain in his abused appendage and ears.

@~@~@~@~@~@

Yes, it had happened exactly as he had dreamed the very next day. They had gone to the mall, just like in his dream, and the entire gang, including Bakura, came along. True, Yugi had voiced his concern, several times in fact, but the others just laughed it off. Even, even _He_ assured Yugi that it was just a dream, so the teen finally caved. He wished forever after that day that he hadn't. 

They had gone shopping, and just as they were leaving the bookstore with a new Egypt book for _Him _and a Fantasy Novel for Bakura, a man dressed in black jumped out from around a corner. They found out later that he had just robbed a jewellery store, and was running from security. The man, being desperate, saw Yugi in the front and fired his gun. _He_, half expecting it the moment he saw the man did the only thing he could think of on such short notice. Being a guardian, he threw himself in front of his charge to protect him, and took the bullet himself. The man ran off and was caught by security shortly after. But _He_ was fatally injured. And just like Yugi had predicted, _His_ last words were, "Aisheteru Aibou."

_He_ died shortly after, but unlike the dream, Yugi actually got to respond with a final goodbye. They had kissed one last time, and then _He_ fell dead.

That day was permanently etched into Yugi's memory.

@~@~@~@~@~@

With one final scream from Tea, Yugi snapped back to reality. And to his great surprise, when he arrived back, he found an exhausted wife was there to greet him, with his newborn son. His jaw dropped, and he felt tears springing into his eyes. He was a daddy.

"Here, Yugi. Say hello to your new son," Tea whispered, smiling through her weariness. She held up the young boy, and with trembling arms, Yugi picked him up and held him close. He looked down at the new life before him through misty eyes. Then his son opened his eyes. Yugi gasped.

They were blood red.

"He looks just like…" Yugi started, but he couldn't finish. He hadn't said _His_ name since _His _death. And still, Tea knew who he meant.

"Yes he does," she answered. She then fell back against the pillows, drained. With a soft sigh, she fell asleep. Yugi watched her breathing for a few moments, then turned to his son. A nurse walked up to him, asking if he wanted to let his friends and family in yet. Not even looking up, he replied.

"No, she needs her rest," he jerked his head over to his wife. Then he looked up, "I think I'll take him out to them, what do you think?" 

The nurse smiled and nodded, then turned to check on Tea. Yugi glanced back at her, then headed towards the doors to the waiting room. He took one step into the room, and was suddenly surrounded by a group of anxious friends. Hissing at then to quiet down, Yugi tried to fend them off while clutching his child close at the same time. Eventually the mob calmed down, and Yugi stepped forwards.

"Yes, everything went perfectly fine, Tea's just tired and is sleeping now. My hand hurts, but aside from that, I'm fine. Everything is fine," then he turned to the bundle in his arms, "Everything is _perfect_," he whispered.

"Hey Yugi," Joey started, "Um, if it wouldn't be too much trouble to you, could we see him?" The group began fidgeting anxiously, waiting for his consent.

"Of course Joey, you don't have to ask, just don't wake him up," Yugi chuckled softly, and soon he found himself surrounded by curious onlookers. Each began cooing at his child and saying how cute he was, fluffing the little bit of hair he had, which was strangely black with red tips. He also had blonde bangs.

"He looks just like you, Yugi," Bakura whispered from his right. Yugi stared at his boy, then smiled sadly.

"Wait 'til he opens his eyes. Then you'll really see who he looks like," Yugi said, holding his child closer.

"Break out the chocolate cigars!" Joey screamed, and Yugi's son awoke with a snap of long eyelashes, and began wailing at the top of his lungs. The group gasped when they saw the colour of the baby's eyes, but Tristan quickly recovered to admonish his blonde friend. Wincing, Joey apologized.

"So, you're a father now, are you?" The group's heads snapped up at the sound of that voice. Yugi grinned when he saw who it was, and walked towards the taller man.

"Seto! It's good to see you. I'm glad you could come!" Yugi greeted the CEO cheerfully. After _His_ death, Seto had gotten considerably friendlier to the bunch, and had actually been the one to stop Yugi from doing something stupid. Now, the two duellists got together every now and then for a pleasant Duel.

"What are you going to name him?" Seto asked, being true to his character and getting right to the point. He glanced at the child and gave a kind of knowing smile, before looking back up at the new father in front of him. Blushing, the said father looked down.

"Yami," he whispered down to the young child. The newly dubbed Yami looked up and giggled.

"Okay, now we **have** to have some coco smoko," Joey laughed at his nickname for Chocolate Cigars. The gang laughed too, then each grabbed one of the offered items. Seto looked at Yugi for a moment, then smiled.

"He would have been honoured," then he turned and left. Yugi watched him go, then turned to his bunch of friends.

"Here Yugi," Tristan offered him a cigar. Yugi took it gratefully. He slowly undid the wrapper while trying not to drop Yami, then took a bite. He had to repress a gasp building up in his throat. Then, a smile as bitter as the treat in his mouth crossed his lips. He was smiling at the irony of it all. Yami cooed in his father's arms.

It was Dark Chocolate.

@~@~@~@~@~@

The End. Yes, Yami dies. Sorry about that, but I _am_ trying to write angst. What do you think of it? Again, sorry it took so long to get out.


End file.
